


Mine-Sweeper-Windows

by scifinut



Series: 3 Word Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifinut/pseuds/scifinut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked for 3 words to prompt 3 connected ficlets. This one was Mine-Sweeper-Windows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine-Sweeper-Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Mine-Sweeper-Windows in Marvel Cinematic Universe. Prompt came from something I overheard at work.

**Mine**

Steve had no idea how the machine worked. He didn't even know if it was technology they could recreate or even use on Earth. All he knew was that having a two year old Tony underfoot was equally adorable and horrible. Funny, how those two words sounded so similar, wasn't it? He had left Bruce to find the right people to work on the machine and try to figure it out and had been stuck on Tony-sitting duty. It couldn't be called babysitting properly, because a two year old was hardly a baby; nor was it childminding, because this child didn't mind a single thing that was said or done. And if he was completely honest with himself, Steve didn't mind watching Tony. Even when he was acting out it was a simple matter of figuring out what he needed to calm him down.

They weren't sure how much of his adult intellect he still had as a child. Since the change he hadn't spoken much at all, just pantomimed or howled, there was very little in between.

It had been a great day so far, as days with toddlers went. Right now they were in a lounge watching a movie. Tony had curled up on Steve's lap and was sitting at an improbable angle. He was watching with rapt enthusiasm as Mickey conjured up a broomstick to carry water. It was fairly entertaining, Steve had to admit. Still, it was more than slightly worrying that Tony wasn't squirming around or trying something. He now understood what he'd been told as a kid, that silence was more dangerous than noise.

Natasha stepped into the lounge. "Steve, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"No." Tony somehow managed to turn around instantly and wrapped his tiny arms around Steve's neck. He looked at Natasha with fierce determination. "Mine."

Natasha nodded slowly. She hadn't spent too much time with the child version of Tony, it was so far out of what she was comfortable with that she'd never be okay with it. "Okay. And I need to borrow him for a minute."

"MINE!" Tony screeched.

Steve winced at the sound. "Hey, it's okay. I'll be right back in, I promise." He tried to untangle Tony's hands from his neck, but the kid had a solid grip. "I'll be like the sorcerer, gone for a little bit then back, okay?"

Tony shook his head and buried it in the crook of Steve's neck. "He comes back pissed off."

That sealed it for Steve. He knew Tony was still in there, fully aware of everything and taking advantage of the situation. "I'll have Jarvis cut off all functionality to anything you own," he threatened. Jarvis had been instructed to not take any orders from Tony until they were certain he still had his adult's mind, but he could always reprogram that if he had access to the code. Nobody would have to know any better. He lowered his voice and whispered directly to Tony. "I'll keep your secret, just let me go."

Tony gave up. He let go of Steve's neck and pouted. "Mine," he said, kissing him on the nose before flopping backwards onto the couch. "MINE!" It was a happy sound this time, and he kept repeating it over and over as Steve and Natasha stepped outside.

 

**Sweeper**

It was the second week that Tony was a child, and he had since moved in with Steve. It was a natural choice, as Steve seemed to be the only one who could control Tony with any semblance of regularity. He also seemed to be the only person who realized that Tony was still mentally an adult most of the time, but there were some occasions where he regressed. Sometimes it was hard to tell if it was actual mental regression or the sheer stubbornness that came with Tony as a whole. Today was a perfect example.

"But I don't want to sweep!" Tony cried. It was an argument that had been going on for the past ten minutes.

"Then grow," Steve said. "You can't reach the counters or the sink, you don't have the coordination to deal with chemicals, and it's time to clean. Sweep or grow and find something else to do, those are your options." He was currently cleaning out the refrigerator, all of the food piled up on the countertop out of Tony's reach.

Tony sat down in the middle of the floor, arms crossed, glaring at Steve. "You're mean," he said.

"And you're petulant." Steve didn't even bother looking at Tony, he just kept cleaning up all of the spills. "Remember, you came up with the semi-annual cleaning schedule for everyone living in your tower. I'm just following your rules. You should do the same. Now sweep."

There was an irritate huff from Tony's direction. He made no move to get up.

"Either you're being obstinate or childish. If you're acting like a child, I'll treat you like one. Do you need a timeout?" Sometimes it worked, goading Tony into acting like an adult by treating him like a child. Sometimes it didn't, and only pushed him further into childishness and frustration. It was hard to tell which effect it was likely to have.

With a heavy sigh, Tony stood up and went to get the broom. Sometimes it wasn't worth the effort it took to avoid the work in the first place.

 

**Windows**

Tony was bored. He had been banned from his workshop the first day he'd been stuck in this tiny body, and banned from any other lab or room containing heavy equipment or potentially dangerous caustic materials the second day. It didn't leave much that he could do outside the living quarters, since having a toddler wander around the actual work areas, even supervised, was bound to upset more than a few people.

He wasn't supposed to be here right now. He was supposed to be on an outing. Clint had planned to take him to Central Park, but the world had conspired against it. Last night there had been an attack somewhere. He hadn't heard any of the details, nobody would tell him anything at this point, but it had ended up with Clint being grazed by something on his leg, now he was limping along the hallways pitifully. Natasha had avoided him at all costs since he had changed, and Steve was still asleep.

Even if he was awake, the weather wasn't staying on script. It was pouring down rain, and the occasional lightning and rumble of thunder kept him wondering if Thor hadn't shown up last night and ended up hurt somewhere out in the cold.

He had been left alone up in his penthouse, but Jarvis had locked the doors to keep him off of the balcony. Apparently everyone thought it was dangerous or something to be out there, but Tony wanted nothing more than to step outside and feel the wind battering him and the rain beating down. He hadn't felt anything resembling exciting for weeks now, and it was beginning to wear on him. No alcohol, healthy foods, no real working out or punching anything, definitely no using his suit for anything. Part of him was wondering if he was still able to feel things at all.

The rain pounded down on the city around him, and Tony leaned against the window. It was fitting, the thick glass protecting him from everything outside that could harm him. This body was doing the exact same thing. It was one-way glass, too. Aside from Steve, everyone still thought of him as a child and treated him accordingly. He had learned a lot about his team in the past few weeks, but now all he wanted was freedom from these damned windows. If they didn't figure out something soon he would be forced to do something drastic, like reprogram the doors to bypass the security settings so he could go outside and enjoy the weather like he wanted.

\-----

Steve woke up late in the morning to find an empty penthouse. He checked with Jarvis, nobody had come through the main doors, but Tony was nowhere to be found. It wasn't until there was a break in the storm that he looked with horror outside and saw the small form on the balcony. He rushed outside and grabbed Tony, dragging him back in. "Are you alright?" he demanded, fearing the worst.

"That...was awesome. Better than looking through the windows."


End file.
